jojofandomcom-20200222-history
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle
| publisher = | director = Hiroshi Matsuyama | producer = Noriaki Niino | design = Kenei Nakasha | programmer = Noboru Hidaka | artist = Yoshitaka Kinoshita | writer = Hirohiko Araki (original story) |music = Chikayo Fukuda |platform = PlayStation 3 |release = |genre = |modes = Story Mode Campaign Mode Versus Mode Rush Mode Editing Mode Practice Mode Online Mode Gallery Mode |rating = |media = BluRay Disc |website = Official Japanese Website Official North American Website Official European Website }} is a fighting game based on the ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure franchise, developed by and published by . The game was released exclusively for the PlayStation 3 on August 29, 2013. The game includes major characters from each part, from Phantom Blood to JoJolion,A Famitsu article detailing the content of a flier promoting the game eventually including the protagonist from Baoh: The Visitor as a guest character, for a total of 32 in-game characters and 9 characters; a combined 41 characters in all. Along with the anime, it was announced on July 5, 2012 to coincide with the 25th anniversary of the series. The game was the winner of the 2012 "Japan Game Awards" and was scored 40/40 by . In the US and EU releases, some names have been changed to avoid copyright issues whilst still retaining the naming themes Araki was aiming for. The game was released on April 25, 2014Jojo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle EU Release Date in Europe, and April 29, 2014 in the US. In early 2018, the game and its DLC was removed from EU PSN store for unknown reasons. Gameplay All Star Battle has a 2.5D fighting style with 3D cel-shaded characters. Gameplay in All Star Battle shares similarities with JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future, and boasts a wide variety of different styles, rules, and abilities among each individual fighter. *Each character has a Style button which triggers a specific action depending on their . For example, Jotaro's Style summons Star Platinum, a signature trait among most with the "Stand" Style, while Young Joseph's allows him to utilize the Ripple to charge his Heart Heat Gauge using the ability "Ripple Breath" (shared among all "Ripple" Style characters). *There are 6 Battle Style types: , , |Mōdo}}, , , and |Baō Āmudo Fenomenon}}. Each character has one of these types of Style with the exception of DIO (Stand, Vampirism), Old Joseph (Ripple/Hamon, Stand), and Vanilla Ice (Stand, Vampirism). This excludes the 2 Mounted characters (Johnny Joestar & Gyro Zeppeli), who also have Stands, but that trait is shared with both characters, so it is consistent with the Mounted Style type. *The game's HUD contains 3 Gauges: Health/Stamina (how much damage a character can receive before being K.O. or Retired), Guard (how long a character can block incoming attacks before a "Guard Break" occurs, leaving them vulnerable), and the Heart Heat Gauge (shortened to "HHG"; name for the game's 'super meter') which stocks up to 3 times. Some characters also have extra icons/gauges over the Heart Heat Gauge: **Young Joseph Joestar has a Trick system or that makes any of his Ripple-based and Ripple-enhanced attacks permanently stronger every time he counters with three different abilities, with the level capping at 3.Famitsu with detailed info on the game **Vanilla Ice has a that shows how much Cream can be used. **Akira Otoishi has a that ties in with Red Hot Chili Pepper's available strength and ability power. **Shigekiyo "Shigechi" Yangu has an icon showing if Harvest is in Offensive or Defensive Formation, which determines the abilities he can use. **Guido Mista has an Ammunition Icon for the number of bullets he has left in his revolver's cylinder, and a Pistols Icon above showing which of Sex Pistols are currently available for use. **Pannacotta Fugo has a Capsule Icon showing which of Purple Haze's 6 bulbs containing its Homicidal Virus are available or broken. **Ermes Costello has an icon showing the stickers applied to herself at the current time when she uses the ability "Here's where ya stick it!". **Pucci has a that displays 14 rhombus icons and his progress towards evolving Whitesnake into C-Moon. **Johnny Joestar has a Tusk Icon showing his ammunition for Tusk ACT2 and beyond, as well as a Tusk's Growth icon displaying his Stand's current ACT, up to ACT4. **Gyro Zeppeli has Steel Ball Icon displaying which of his 2 Steel Balls are in his possession for use, and a that ties in with the strength and properties of attacks utilizing said Steel Balls. *One stock of Heart Heat Gauge can be used to perform a , while two stocks can be used to perform a . *Some characters have special attributes and abilities of their own: Jonathan Joestar can perform "This is my final Ripple!" which replenishes some of his health after an initial K.O. at the cost of a stock of the HHG; Hol Horse receives a decrease in offensive power and a boost to HHG generation if he is fighting a female character (passive effect referred to as "Hol Horse loves the ladies!"); Josuke Higashikata can have a defense and offense boost along with unflinching ("super armor") if a counter that causes the opponent to insult his hair (named "Watch your mouth!") succeeds; Guido Mista's Heart Heat Gauge will decrease if he is attacked with 4 bullets left ("Unlucky Number 4"); and Johnny Joestar, Gyro Zeppeli, and Funny Valentine can collect Holy Corpse Parts for special abilities and bonuses to stats. **Once Gyro has collected a singular Corpse Part, he can use "Scan", a new attack that deals substantial damage. **Once Valentine has collected all Saint Corpse Parts, he can activate "D4C -Love Train-", which reduces damage and nullifies most projectiles. *A Stylish Dodge can be performed by blocking an attack the instant it lands to completely evade it, shown as a character performing one of their signature/more popular poses while sliding clockwise or counterclockwise of the attacker. It costs a third of the Guard Gauge, but generally gives an opening for a counter-attack. *Taunts can deplete the opponent's Heart Heat Gauge if activated while they are down, emphasized by the battle pausing and the camera closing in on the taunting player. Though the amount lost is insubstantial and regained very easily, it can still be used to prevent an opponent from utilizing a stock or two for a crucial point in time. **There are special taunt attacks that can extend combos but can only be used once per an entire match. Once an opponent is down, specific characters sending out projectile attacks (particularly low-flying ones) or setting a trap must taunt while they are over the target, often requiring a Puttsun Cancel to facilitate. This causes the opponent to get up into said projectiles/trap and be hit without breaking a combo, leaving them open to further attacks. All projectiles pause during taunts and make the taunt attack possible until it actually succeeds. Afterward, they will continue flying or merely cease when the taunt activates. *Like with many fighting games, different types of attacks have different properties which can bypass guarding: High attacks are standard and the most common among abilities, able to be guarded against by both a standing and crouching opponent; Middle attacks (more commonly known as "overhead" attacks) can only be guarded against by standing opponents, hitting them if they are crouching (e.g. all air attacks); Low attacks can only be guarded against by crouching opponents, hitting them if they are standing (e.g. all crouching attacks). *The game like its predecessor is a six-button fighter and has chain combos with normal attacks Light, Medium, and Heavy, but there is also an option. By simply pressing the Light attack button repeatedly, a character will perform a combo with an HHA at the end. **The Easy Beat almost always follows a combo of "Light attack > Medium attack > Heavy attack > A specific special move/set of special moves from the character's arsenal > High Heat Attack (if available and can be comboed into)". The only cases where Easy Beat does not end in an HHA is when the character's HHA is not an attack, rather a special power-up, counter, or delayed Throw. *The game has a special cancel mechanic referred to as . By pressing all three attack buttons simultaneously (or inputting the dedicated PC button if using a standard controller) while in the middle of a normal attack or skill, a stock of the Heart Heat Gauge will be spent to make the character immediately and completely stop that attack, marked with a flashing pose as the rest of the screen darkens for an instant. This gives the player a chance to initiate an HHA (though HHA can often be used instantly in the middle of most attack animations regardless), GHA, string longer combos, or make moves less punishable. *Most Stand Users also have another form of canceling called the Stand Rush. It is performed by pressing the Style button during a compatible special move and spends a quarter to half of the Heart Heat Gauge depending on the move in question. This will cause the character and their Stand to 'de-sync', giving player control back to the Stand User before a Stand finishes its attack. While the user may be limited to only their Light and Medium normal attacks with no special moves available, this opens up opportunities for conjunction attacks, as well as new combos and set-ups. *Several dueling characters can enter a cinematic minigame called featuring them or their Stands dramatically exchanging blows as they shout their Stand Cry. The players must rapidly push the light button to fill a bar, and the one who fills the bar the most wins the exchange. The Rush Mode is a throwback to Heritage for the Future's Blazing Fists Match. All JoJos save Joseph, DIO, Polnareff, Mista, Narancia can perform a Rush Mode. *There are stage gimmicks. Each stage has two variations; one with all the hazards/gimmicks and Situation Finish on and another with all the stage hazards/gimmicks off. *Stage Hazards are activated by someone falling down on a representative series of red (or pink) waves that stem from the hazard and have their paths or areas of effect highlighted on the ground. **Some hazards occur continuously in set intervals after they have been triggered, while others only occur once the entire battle. The latter of which often have more severe effects than the former, such as more damage. **Some hazards, such as Weather Report's frog rain, will deal status effects such as poison, represented by the life bar turning purple. **The Philadelphia Coastline's stage gimmick is Ticket to Ride's blessing, rewarding either fighter with a free bar of the Heart Heat Gauge. This marks it as the only benevolent stage gimmick, rather than a harmful stage hazard. *Much like the original fighting game, if two attacks of similar properties clash (usually punch barrage-style attacks), the two fighters will enter a "Blazing Fists" match, now named "Rush Mode" match where they must mash buttons faster than each other to gain a free hit. **Besides Rush Mode, there are no other quick time events in the game. *Characters receive an automatic boost in stats when their health is critically low, with the character's health flashing red while in Go Go Go Mode or gold in Preparedness/Resolve Mode. ** : Activated at 25% health. Attack power increases and Guard and Heart Heat Gauges fill up faster. ** : Activated at 15% health. In addition to the benefits of Go Go Go Mode, a character will gain super armor during their attacks, allowing them to continue attacking uninterrupted even when hit. Only 5 characters can activate this mode: Giorno, Bruno, Mista, Fugo, and Ermes. *''Steel Ball Run'' characters, Johnny, Gyro, and Valentine are the only characters who can collect the Corpse parts during a match. They each gain unique benefits for every part they currently have, but lose a part each time they are knocked down. They need to collect 3 parts of the Corpse in exchange for their final advantage in the fight (unlimited Steel Ball gauge and permanent Golden Spin Mode for Gyro, charging the Heart Heat Gauge much faster for Johnny, and D4C -Love Train- which nullifies projectiles and reduces overall damage for Valentine). Game Modes * : The player follows a much more shortened version of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure story, in the form of text-based cutscenes between battles closely representing those that transpired in the manga. * : The player goes into an online mode where, by spending energy, they can either fight the A.I.-controlled avatars of other players, or a specific character in a boss battle that usually take multiple bouts in order to beat. These matches reward the player with cosmetic features, such as new SFX, taunts, poses, outfit color schemes, and when a boss is defeated, special alternate outfits and costumes. Winning fights in this mode rewards the Player a certain amount of Campaign Score, allowing them to rise within the ranks. Campaign Score is also earned if the player's avatar wins a match. * : The player can fight against the COM or another human being, either through local multiplayer, or online battles for rank. * : The player can practice character attacks, skills, and combos using different battle settings. Though the training dummy is usually an idling character that can be switched into an active COM state, a second player can be used to practice. * : The player can customize their Campaign Mode avatar and their Player Card for online matches. They can also customize characters' various taunt and victory poses, lines, and SFX earned in Campaign Mode. * : The player can purchase and view voice lines, soundtracks, concept, and publicity artwork, and unlocked poses and costumes, using Gold earned through battles in any mode other than Campaign Mode. * : The player can customize the game's settings and COM difficulty. * : This mode is only available in Western versions only. The player chooses a character and difficulty setting and participates in a gauntlet of eight battles against randomized COM opponents to win Gold and set/beat high scores based on accumulative grading within that difficulty. Special Attacks (HHA/GHA) and abilities Part 1= *Jonathan's HHA is the Scarlet Overdrive he used to defeat Dio. Another Special is "The Last Ripple", which revives him at the cost of his Heart Heat gauge. His GHA is the Sunlight Yellow Overdrive, visually similar to the one he uses against Bruford the Black, with an added combo leading up to the climactic barrage. *Zeppeli's HHA trips the opponent before unleashing the Ripple Punch he uses on the frog when first demonstrating Ripple to Jonathan. His GHA is "Taiyou no Hamon (Ripple of the Sun)", where he strikes the opponent with his little finger, readies his Ripple, and obliterates the opponent with a Sunlight Yellow Overdrive-style Zoom Punch. *Dio's HHA is his Space Ripper Stingy Eyes. If Jonathan is KO'ed by this move, a special death animation will briefly play of Jonathan futilely trying to block the beams. His GHA is the freezing technique he used against Dire, beginning with a short beat down before shattering his victim while laughing. |-| Part 2= *Joseph's HHA is "This means war!", a 27-round volley of the same Tommy gun he used on Straizo. Alternatively, in the middle of the volley, Joseph can combo the victim into the air and blast them with Ripple-infused bullets. His GHA is Ripple Clacker Volley, in which he stuns the opponent with a hidden rope, hides clackers behind his back, and then slingshots them into his opponent from all directions. *Caesar's HHA is his Bubble Barrier, which launches a flurry of ripple bubbles at the opponent with his Bubble Launcher and then creates a giant bubble around them, in the exact same way he assaulted Joseph in their first encounter. His GHA includes launching a multitude of bubble cutters which ambush the opponent and fry them with multiple redirected beams of light; this is the same technique he performs against Wamuu in his last fight. *Lisa Lisa's HHA is her holding the Red Stone of Aja in the air, channeling Ripple power through it and firing a powerful laser, recreating her demonstration to Joseph and Caesar about the power of the stone. Her GHA is a counter, where, if attacked, she uses her scarf to ensnare the victim before beating them senseless, similar to how she defeated Wired Beck. *Esidisi's HHA is the fire-based kick that killed Loggins. His GHA is him sticking his blood vessels inside the opponent from multiple directions and pumping them full of his boiling blood, lighting them ablaze. *Wamuu's HHA is his Holy Sandstorm, where he shreds his opponent with sand/wind. His GHA is Final Mode: Gathering Gale, which turns his horn into a giant wind-based drill, which he slaughters his opponent with. *Kars's HHA is "Light Blades". After cutting the opponent, Kars pauses for a moment, then, after they fall down, he rushes forward for an instant finishing blow with a delayed effect on them. His GHA is "This is the birth of Kars, the Ultimate Being!!!" By donning the Stone Mask with the Red Stone of Aja embedded in it, Kars evolves into the Ultimate Being. As "Kars (Ultimate Being)", he gains traits of all sorts of living beings to include in his new, powerful moveset, but loses the ability to perform his HHA. |-| Part 3= *Jotaro's HHA is "Have a nice flight", an extended version of Star Platinum's flurry of punches. Rapid taps on the attack buttons lengthen the duration of the attack, ultimately ending with Star Platinum uppercutting the opponent high into the air (used against Hierophant Green during his fight with Kakyoin). His GHA is "You pissed me off", which has Star Platinum launch the opponent into the air with a hard punch before stopping time. He proceeds to deliver a mighty barrage of punches before Jotaro resumes time, sending the opponent reeling. Jotaro can also stop time for up to 10 seconds, requiring a minimum of 2 bars of the Heart Heat Gauge, with time stop length depending on how much he has, and can share stopped time with DIO until either of them run out of the HHG, halting movement for whoever runs out first. *Old Joseph’s HHA is a counter, in which he charges his Ripple; if attacked, he downs the opponent before jumping high into the air, performing a downward slam on them with Hermit Purple. His GHA has Hermit Purple wrap the opponent, with Joseph slamming them down hard into the ground hard before reeling them in for a powerful Ripple-charged chop to the neck. *Avdol's HHA is a combo attack using Magician's Red and his fire, which ends with him blasting the opponent and saying his “YES, I AM” line. His GHA is his Crossfire Hurricane Special, where he decimates the opponent with several of his ankh-shaped fire blasts. *Kakyoin’s HHA is “How about this!”, in which Hierophant Green unravels into strings and dives into the opponent's mouth, attacking him from the inside, like he did to Death Thirteen. His GHA is “20m Radius Emerald Splash”, in which he creates a large web of Hierophant Green's string, before launching the opponent into it and ricocheting them over the entire web as he shoots many emeralds all over the screen, ending with a point-blank Emerald Splash. *Polnareff’s HHA is “Can’t catch me when I take off the armor!”, which removes Silver Chariot’s armor, making it faster and allowing it to do multiple strikes in one attack similar to a Custom Combo but lowering defense. His GHA is “Gives you chills, doesn't it?”, a very fast assault with Silver Chariot’s afterimages that attacks the opponent from all sides, before skewering them completely. *Iggy's HHA is a wave of sand, followed by The Fool lifting the foe up into the air before pile-driving them into the ground. His GHA is a massive sand wave that smashes the opponent into the air, before Iggy himself dives forward and bites the opponent on the nose, similar to his victory over Pet Shop. In his alternate costume, when Iggy dives into the opponent, he instead clamps onto their head and then farts directly into their face, similar to what he did to Polnareff frequently. *Hol Horse's HHA is a rapid fire volley of 4 - 12 bullets with Emperor that curve back to hit the opponent 8 - 24 times, with quick taps on the attack button increasing his number of shots. His GHA has him shoot a glass bottle over his opponent as to allow J. Geil's Stand, Hanged Man, to stab them in the shoulder (similar to his finisher in Heritage for the Future), while Hol Horse shoots them in the forehead, similar to how the two defeated Avdol. *Vanilla's HHA has him use Cream to devour his victim before spitting them out, reminiscent of his devouring of Avdol's freshly severed arms. His GHA has Cream carve a violent closing spiral on the opponent before thrashing them relentlessly. *DIO's HHA has him kick the opponent into the air, stop time, and throw a barrage of knives, resuming time as they fly at the opponent. His GHA is his infamous "ROAD ROLLER" where he stops time, then drops a steamroller on his opponent, repeatedly smashing it before resuming time to let it explode. If the opponent is Jotaro, the player can input the combination for Jotaro's own time stop to nullify the damage of the final explosion, which will also cause a special scene to play. DIO can also stop time depending on how much of the Heart Heat Gauge he has, requiring a minimum of 2 bars, with time stop length depending on how much he has, and can share stopped time with Jotaro until either of them run out of the HHG, halting movement for whoever runs out first. If DIO uses his HHA while time is stopped, he will simply throw a barrage of knives; this can be used up to two times if the time stop is used at full HHG. |-| Part 4= *Josuke's HHA has Crazy Diamond punching his opponent repeatedly before sending them flying. Additional input causes Crazy Diamond shoot a piece of glass through his opponent, only to have it boomerang around and hit them again, at the cost of extra meter. His GHA has him actually heal the enemy to their maximum health before having Crazy Diamond's "DORA" barrage them into submission, similar to how he defeated Yuya Fungami. *Okuyasu's HHA uses his Stand erase the immediate area in front of him; it can be charged to increase the damage and range. His GHA has him use The Hand to repeatedly attack the opponent with its power, and after a final hit, he grins, with a flowerpot flying out of nowhere and hitting him in the face, causing a sliver of damage to himself as well, similar to how Okuyasu defeated himself against Josuke. *Koichi's HHA is Echoes 3 Freeze, which will make the opponent heavier, temporarily slowing their movement and removing their ability to jump; the HHA can also slow down Kira's Sheer Heart Attack. His GHA has Act 1 pelting the victim with a barrage of deafening sounds, Act 2 knocking them high into the air, and Act 3 beating them up with 3 Freeze and inflicting his increased gravity on them, causing them to fall down hard. *Rohan's HHA is "I’ll take your 'Reality' for myself!", in which Heaven's Door turns a small section of the opponent's face into "material" before Rohan rips out a page. The damage is relatively small, but he seals their special moves for 5 count of the battle timer. His GHA is "I've got the perfect safety lock for you!", in which Heaven's Door knocks the opponent over, converting their entire face into material, allowing Rohan to write down “I cannot attack Kishibe Rohan” on the opponent before delivering a hard palm to their face to close it. This GHA seals off every possible attack for 5 counts of the battle timer. *Shigechi's HHA is a splash of Harvests knocking the opponent back. His GHA is Harvest swarming and covering the opponent head-to-toe, each individual Harvest beating them up before they all punch simultaneously to send the opponent flying. *Otoishi's HHA involves Red Hot Chili Pepper, grabbing his opponent using only its pinky and turning them into electricity, dragging them into the ground, moving around and damaging them while Akira starts playing on his guitar, ending with them being reconverted back into human form and sent flying. His GHA makes imaginary spot lights shine on Akira wailing on his guitar as if he were performing at a concert, all while Red Hot Chili Pepper endlessly beats his opponent to the rhythm. *Kira's HHA, "I’ll blow you to smithereens!", has Killer Queen perform a downward chop at the opponent that primes them. Then, after blowing them up into the air multiple times, Killer Queen triggers one final explosion while Kira adjusts his tie. His GHA, "Sheer Heart Attack", has him launching Sheer Heart Attack into his opponents torso, knocking them back as the tank leaps, only to fall down and explode on them at point-blank range. Sheer Heart Attack homes in on the opponent for as long as the GHA button is held, otherwise flying up and out of sight. If in a fight with Koichi, Echoes Act 3 can slow down Sheer Heart Attack dramatically. *Kawajiri's HHA has Killer Queen expose Stray Cat from a compartment in its stomach, allowing it the conjure an air bubble; if the opponent attacks him, they get blown back by said air bubble as Kira measures out the distance before shooting a powerful air bomb at them. His GHA is Bites The Dust, where Kira brings out Hayato, who subsequently runs from him and potentially into the opponent. By then the camera zooms into the opponent's eye, where the image of Killer Queen is in it as Hayato screams shortly before the opponent is detonated from the inside, activating the time loop. The round timer rewinds ten seconds and Kosaku regains some health. If the opponent has gone through a transformation (i.e. Gold Experience Requiem, Made In Heaven), they are reverted back to their previous states. |-| Part 5= *Giorno’s HHA is “The sharp pains… They’re hitting me slowly!...”, a slow-motion punch of Gold Experience to the opponent's face. His GHA is “Never-ending End”, in which Gold Experience is pierced with the Arrow and transformed into Gold Experience Requiem, gaining new abilities and increasing his power exponentially, albeit temporarily. This can be interrupted if the opponent lands a hit on him during the transformation. *Bucciarati's HHA has Sticky Fingers opening a hole into the ground which he throws his opponent into, closes it up, and pummels them. This beat-down is not seen, only heard, which then ends with Bruno bodily slamming the opponent to the ground from the air, slightly damaging himself in the process. His GHA uppercuts the opponent into the air from a zipper below them, before both Bruno and Sticky Fingers come out from that same zipper to deliver his famous barrage of punches used against Pesci, ending with him saying "Arrivederci!" ("Farewell!") as the opponent is sent flying. *Narancia's HHA is “Get them with the big one!”, in which Aerosmith carpet bombs the area, dealing more damage the closer the opponent is. His GHA is “Volare Via!” Aerosmith shoots the opponent into the air, after which Narancia says "Volare via!" ("Fly Away!") before Aerosmith drops a bomb on the foe. *Mista's HHA is “I’ll shoot the hell out of you!”, in which he shoots a single bullet bullet which is broken into 7 pieces by his Stand, and launched against the opponent. His GHA is “Now I’m serious”, in which Mista shoots 6 bullets that leave the opponent open, before quick reloading (dropping bullets into the chamber from his hat) and unloading into them, each bullet getting redirected by Sex Pistols multiple times, ending with Sex Pistols kicking the last bullet in group unison straight into the opponent's forehead. *Fugo's HHA is a barrage of fists from Purple Haze, ending with the opponent being infected by his virus. His GHA is Purple Haze turning into Purple Haze Distortion and Fugo biting one of the capsules so the opponent starts dissolving from the virus, then Purple Haze violently pummels the opponent spreading the virus into their system even more, similar to how Illuso was killed. *Diavolo's HHA is Epitaph, allowing him to see into the future with 100% accuracy. While in this mode, Diavolo dodges most of the enemy's attacks automatically with a Stylish Action, but without depleting his Guard Gauge. His GHA is “Pinnacle of Eternity!”, where he takes a pose, and should he be hit during said pose, he will erase time, leaving behind an image of his opponent before King Crimson emerges behind the victim and chops into their clavicle. |-| Part 6= *Jolyne Cujoh's HHA is a barrage with a baseball, like she did against Miraschon. Similar to the manga, it is listed by the game as an 1000-hit combo. Her GHA is her wrapping her opponent up with Stone Free's net, striking the bound opponent several times herself, then lets Stone Free finish the opponent. *Ermes's HHA has Ermes pull out a sticker and place it on her head, creating a duplicate. If hit, her and Kiss kick the opponent back before Kiss pummels the opponent, after which Ermes pulls the sticker from her head. Her GHA places stickers on her opponent's head causing a duplicate to appear as Kiss beats them repeatedly, gradually raising them into the air, before Ermes snatches the sticker off, causing big damage as their heads fuse back together. This is similar to how she killed Sports Max. *Anasui's HHA is a barrage of uppercuts by Diver Down, sending the victim flying to where DD strikes them again. His GHA is using Diver Down to phase into the opponents' bodies, destroying them from the inside before delivering a final kick that pierces them. *Pucci's Stand evolves with special techniques. His HHA with Whitesnake has him pull a disc out of the opponent, sealing Style-related moves from them. Whitesnake otherwise has no GHA. After speaking the 14 words to the Green Baby, Whitesnake evolves to C-Moon (ECH). C-Moon's GHA has Pucci grab a piece of metal and float upward. Should he successfully avoid getting hit after roughly 2 seconds, C-Moon evolves to Made in Heaven, causing Pucci to move faster and the opponent to move slower as the both of them are teleported to the Big Bang in space. If the C-Moon GHA is used on the Kennedy Space Center stage, a special scene plays with Pucci jumping onto a nearby shuttle. |-| Part 7= *Johnny's HHA has different animations as it makes Tusk grow from Act 1 to Act 4 (collecting the corpse parts has the same effect). **His HHA with Act 1 makes Act 2 appear and shoot to the ground, hitting the opponent. **His HHA with Act 2 has Johnny shoot himself with Act 3 before Act 3 sends a hole after the opponent, resulting in him appearing behind them and shooting them repeatedly. **His HHA with Act 3 and Act 4 has Act 4 appear and starts a barrage of punches, hitting the target into the ground before a second barrage pummels them while they are down. **His GHA has him thrown off his horse, activating Act 4, after which he shoots his opponent before Tusk flies in and starts punching them repeatedly, before bearing through the opponent with an enlarged Tusk Act 4 head appearing behind the opponent, similar to how he attacked Funny Valentine. If this GHA is used against Valentine, a special scene plays where Valentine immediately activates D4C Love Train, only for Tusk to rip through it and punches D4C in the face. *Gyro's HHA is a double Steel Ball attack which can be done on the horse as well. When he has a corpse part or multiple, he produces Scan. His GHA is a Steel Ball attack with Ball Breaker infusing itself with the Steel Ball, invoking the Golden Spin, lifting the target into the air as a result as Ball Breaker comes out from behind them. If used against Valentine, a special scene plays where Valentine activates D4C Love Train, only for Ball Breaker to appear on the other side of the barrier, fly over Valentine's shoulder, and detonate. *Funny Valentine's HHA has him taunt the opponent, setting up a counter where if the opponent hits him, he gets knocked back, causing multiple clones of Valentine from parallel worlds to appear and beat the opponent up before they uppercut the opponent in unison. When all corpse parts are collected, D4C-Love Train is activated, raising his defense and gaining invulnerability to projectiles. His GHA has him pulling the opponent to a parallel world and throwing them at their alternate version, creating a paradox and obliterating both of them as they dissolve into like he did against Diego Brando and Wekapipo. |-| Part 8= *Josuke's HHA has him use Soft & Wet's Plunder ability to take the eyesight of his enemy, causing them to keel over, like what he did to Joshu. His GHA is him using Soft & Wet's soap bubble to steal the friction from his opponent's body, then after a barrage of attacks, Soft & Wet hits them one final time, sending him spinning out and colliding with the stage wall. |-| BTV= *Ikuro's HHA is him firing the same large laser rifle he used to defeat Walken, while his GHA starts with him using Meltedin Palm Phenomenon into their faces before throwing them down, striking his opponent repeatedly with his Arm Sabers, grab the foe again by the throat and slam them hard onto the ground enough for the body to bounce, and electrify them with the Baoh Break Dark Thunder Phenomenon. Unique Special Attacks In certain match-ups and under certain conditions, the special attacks for some characters change to how they are panned out in the manga. The examples include: Dio/DIO= *Dio's HHA on Jonathan: When Space Ripper Stingy Eyes K.O.'s Jonathan, he will futilely attempt to block the lasers with his hands. He will also whisper "Erina..." as he falls. *DIO's blood-sucking grab on Jonathan or any of his descendants (except for Johnny and JoJolion Josuke), after performing the move, he will stab his temple and taunt the opponent saying "This is the greatest kind of high!". *If DIO's HHA is used during stopped time, instead he will just throw a wave of knives in a forward direction at the opponent. *If DIO's GHA is used against Jotaro, Jotaro will retaliate with an "'ORAORAORA'" barrage from the underside of the steam roller. At some point during the animation, if Jotaro activates his own time stopping ability, 2 bars of Jotaro's own Heart Heat Gauge will be used as soon as the steam roller explodes and a new animation will begin, recreating the moment Jotaro stopped time himself to escape Dio's onslaught and damage will be minimized. |-| Iggy= *Iggy's GHA changes depending which "costume" Iggy is using. If he is using his "realistic first appearance" alternate costume, after his GHA combo, he will fart in the opponent's face, like he did with Polnareff. If Iggy is using his "normal" costume, instead of farting, he will bite the enemy's nose (referencing his final move during his fight with Pet Shop). |-| Okuyasu= *Okuyasu's The Hand ability can neutralize Kosaku's air bombs. |-| Kira= *Kira's GHA on Koichi, when Sheer Heart Attack is activated, Koichi can slow it down by using Echoes Act 3's special attack "S.H.I.T." or his HHA. *Kawajiri's HHA or GHA KO'ing Rohan results in him shouting "'Koichi-kuun!'" when the bomb goes off. *Kira's HHA or GHA KO'ing Shigekiyo results in him shouting "'Josukeeee!'" when the bomb goes off. |-| Giorno= *Giorno's HHA on some certain characters: **When Jonathan is hit, Gold Experience jabs its thumb into Jonathan's eye, similar to what Dio did during their fighting match in their youth. **When Dio is hit, his left eye and the left half of his mouth will close up and seem dead, similar to the state he was put in after being bisected by Jonathan. **When Joseph is hit, his face will either contort into a similar reaction to his "OH NO!" face or contort into the face formed when the woman possessed under Caesar's ripple punches him when Joseph and Caesar first fight. **When Lisa Lisa is hit, she'll put her hand up to her face to cover it, used in the same manner as when she tried to hide her crying for Caesar. **When Esidisi is hit, his eyes begin to tear up, hinting at the fact he bawls to calm himself down. **When Old Joseph is hit, his face contorts into his iconic "OH! MY! GOD!" face. **When Polnareff is hit, his tongue will comically stretch up to his right ear similar to a situation where he was held at gunpoint by Hol Horse and tried to warn the others where he was. **When Hol Horse is hit, he will spit his cigarette out from his mouth. **When Vanilla Ice is hit, his face contorts similar to how he is enraged being fatally wound by Polnareff at near before dissolving into a dust. **When DIO is hit, Gold Experience will punch his head in the temple, where Jotaro punched him during their fight (crushing that part of his skull) during the battle between them. **When Rohan is hit, his face contorts to the face he had getting punched by Josuke for first time (after getting taken by surprise by Josuke's unexpected retaliation). **When Shigechi is hit, his face contorts similar to how he looked when Kira blew him up, disfiguring it. **When Kira is hit, his face contorts in a fashion similar to when he was first hit by Star Platinum. **When Kawajiri is hit, his face contorts similar to what happened after Yoshihiro's death. **When Bucciarati is hit, his jaw contorts extremely and a tooth will fly from his mouth, recreating the scene when he first gets punched in his first fight with Giorno. **When Diavolo is hit, his face contorts similar after getting punched by Gold Experience Requeim. **When Pucci is hit, Gold Experience will hold Pucci's head with the left hand to stop him from using a gravitation ability while punching him with the right, resembling how Pucci was defeated by Weather Report at the end of Stone Ocean. **When Gyro is hit, his Go! Go! Zeppeli! teeth are shown when his mouth is open due to the punch. **When Valentine is hit, his face contorts to look similar to the one caused by Tusk Act 4 pummeling D4C. **When Josuke (JoJolion) is hit during the close up on his face his 'four eyes' and 'two tongues' brought on from him fusing with Yoshikage Kira will be clearly visible to see. **When Baoh is hit, his reaction will be different depending on how much health he has. ***At high health, his expression will not change in the least. ***At low health, where his pupils are visible and Ikuro is more in control of his Baoh form, Baoh's face will repeatedly distort left and right. |-| Pucci= *If Pucci's GHA is used on the Kennedy Space Center stage, an extra scene will play where Pucci jumps onto a nearby shuttle and activates Made In Heaven. *Pucci's Hallucination attack is unique depending on the victim: **When Jonathan is hit, he will try to clean his mouth with his handkerchief (similar to when he tried to clean it after getting beat up as a boy). **When Dio is hit, he holds his head as when he was bisected by Jonathan and trying to fix it. **When Caesar is hit, he'll start swinging at the air (similar to him attempting to hit Wamuu while his body is too exhausted). **When Lisa Lisa is hit, she places her hand near her face (much like her reaction to Caesar's death) **When DIO is hit, he starts clawing at his own body as when after he was healed with Joseph's blood. **When Old Joseph is hit, he makes his "OH MY GOD!!!" expression, hands holding his face. **When Iggy is hit, he'll act like a "normal dog" and play dumb (this was used in order to fool Pet Shop). **When Okuyasu is hit, he places his hand to his mouth in an attempt to try to "catch his teeth" (Pearl Jam chapters). **When Rohan is hit, he punches himself much like he did when his Stand was under Boy II Man's control. ** When Kawajiri is hit, he starts looking at his hands (waking up in Reimi's Alley after his death). ** When Diavolo is hit, he'll make the same pose during one of his "many deaths". ** When Gyro is hit, he pulls his hair and widens his mouth (in reference to his "7 Days in a Week" gag). |-| Gyro & Johnny= *Gyro's GHA on Valentine, when Ball Breaker makes contact, instead of directly drilling into Valentine, it passes by him before detonating. *Johnny's GHA on Valentine, when Valentine collects all the corpse parts and Johnny activates Tusk Act 4, it breaks through the barrier protecting Valentine, then proceeds to pummel D4C in Valentine's stead. Stages There are 12 stages, with each part having one or two. There is also one special stage only accessible as a result of a character's moveset. Each stage has their own hazards and situation finishes. Stage hazards can be turned off on the Stage Select Screen. * (from Phantom Blood): Windknight's Lot **'Stage Hazard': A chandelier falls from the ceiling, damaging whoever is directly underneath it. **'Situation Finish': Loser is sent flying off the balcony (recreating Dio's defeat in his battle against Jonathan in his castle). * (from Battle Tendency): Skeleton Heel Stone **'Stage Hazard': Vampire Horses charge through the players, returning an unlimited amount of times. **'Situation Finish: '''The Vampire Horses will trample the loser to death. * (from Stardust Crusaders): **'''Stage Hazard: Nukesaku jumps down and attacks the players, returning an unlimited amount of times. **'Situation Finish': Loser is thrown out the second story window (Vampires and Pillar Men will be disintegrated by the sun's light, normal characters will merely fall to their deaths). * Streets'|カイロ市街|Kairo Shigai}} (from Stardust Crusaders): Cairo **'Stage Hazard': Wilson Phillips' car will drive through the players on DIO's orders. **'Situation Finish': Loser is sent flying and crashing into a water tower recreating Noriaki Kakyoin's death scene. * (from Diamond is Unbreakable) **'Stage Hazard': Lightning strikes the Pepsi sign as well as the puddles around the stage, damaging and stunning anyone hit as a result (Akira Otoishi is the only one who is immune. Instead his Power Gauge will be set to the first level.) **'Situation Finish': Loser finds themselves in Reimi's Alley before the hands of the dead drag them off into the unknown. * (from Diamond is Unbreakable): Morioh **'Stage Hazard': Yoshihiro Kira/Atom Heart Father attacks characters with a knife, traveling along a curving path. **'Situation Finish': Loser is thrown into a stack of books. One of them flips open revealing Yoshikage Kira's various nail clipping records and a message where he declares that he cannot be stopped in months where his nails grow more than 30 cm. * (from Vento Aureo): **'Stage Hazard': Pesci's Beach Boy flies out of the train seeking a target, sending fighters flying into the side of the train if caught, and attacking an unlimited amount of times. **'Situation Finish': Beach Boy hooks the opponent by the head or neck from the train. The train then departs and the unfortunate loser is dragged away as Pesci and Prosciutto cheer on. * (from Vento Aureo): **'Stage Hazard': Secco uses Oasis to dive into the ground and liquefies it, damaging players in the designated areas, occurring an unlimited amount of times. **'Situation Finish': Loser is thrown into a garbage truck similar to what happened with Cioccolata and Secco. * (from Stone Ocean) **'Stage Hazard': Weather Report's poisonous frogs rain. Players hit by the frogs will be poisoned and gradually lose health over a short amount of time. This occurs an unlimited amount of times. **'Situation Finish': Whitesnake steals a Disc from the fallen opponent (if Pucci himself is one of the fighters, this Situation Finish will not occur). * (from Stone Ocean): **'Stage Hazard': C-Moon sends various objects falling to where the players are, with Emporio shouting. This occurs an unlimited amount of times. **'Situation Finish': Loser is sent flying off the side of the building, hitting their head on the railing and then falling sideways towards the horizon. *'Made In Heaven's Big Bang' (from Stone Ocean) **This stage is only available as part of Pucci's GHA, "Made in Heaven". After Pucci evolves Whitesnake into C-Moon and then Made In Heaven, the fight moves to outer space with the players standing on a road of light representing the rapidly changing universe. During this special stage, "Made in Heaven" Mode will activate; Pucci will move faster while the opponent moves far slower. However, Giorno can use his GHA, "Your end has no ending!", to activate Gold Experience Requiem and nullify the effect, and Kosaku-Kira's GHA, "Bite the Dust", will revert the stage back to the previous stage before Made in Heaven was activated. This stage is the only stage that lacks Hazards or Situation Finishes of any kind. * (from Steel Ball Run): The **'Stage Gimmick': Lucy Steel's Ticket to Ride grants players who touch the column of light a stock of Heart Heat Gauge, only recurring if the light fades before anyone touches it. **'Situation Finish': Loser is tossed into a sign warning travelers about bears. * (from JoJolion): Morioh **'Stage Hazard': Yasuho Hirose's Paisley Park activates, drawing Joshu Higashikata to her as he runs about the stage barging through anyone in his path, rock in hand. **'Situation Finish': Loser is sent flying and landing near Yasuho, who screams in surprise, angering Joshu as he smashes their head with a rock. Characters Stands Unplayable characters Part 1= *Robert E. O. Speedwagon - He is seen in the background of the'' Dio's Castle'' stage and he's the main explanatory character on the game (Main Menu). * - He appears in the background of the Dio's Castle stage. *Erina Pendleton *Wang Chan - He appears as the navigation character for the Gallery Mode store. *George Joestar I - Appears as a support in Campaign Mode. *Dire - Appears as a support in Campaign Mode. * - He appears as one of the supports in Campaign Mode. |-| Part 2= *Rudol von Stroheim: Appears as a support in Campaign Mode. *Loggins - Appears as an explanatory character in Practice Mode. *Messina - Appears as an explanatory character in Practice Mode. |-| Part 3= *Oingo & Boingo - They appear together as explanatory characters in the Art Viewer within Gallery Mode. *Daniel J. D'Arby - He appears as an explanatory character in Customize Mode and is a support in Campaign Mode. *Telence T. D'Arby - He appears in the game commercials and as the explanatory character in the Character Gallery. *Devo - Appears as a support in Campaign Mode. *Cameo - His Stand, Judgement, appears as a support in campaign mode. *Enya the Hag - Appears as a support in Campaign Mode. *Nukesaku: Appears as the stage hazard on the DIO's Mansion stage. *Wilson Phillips: Appears as the stage hazard on the El Cairo stage. *Khan: He appears as the image for the Attack Power Up (Low) effect in the Special Effects store before battle. |-| Part 4= *Reimi Sugimoto - She appears as the explanatory character for Story Mode. She also makes a cameo on the Morioh stage, as part of the Situation Finish (where she appears, and tells the defeated character that it is time for their judgement). *Tonio Trussardi - Appears as a support in Campaign mode. *Hayato Kawajiri - He appears as part of Kosaku Kawajiri's GHA. *Terunosuke Miyamoto - He is an explanatory character for the Special Effects store. *Tamami Kobayashi - Appears as a support in Campaign Mode. *Toshikazu Hazamada - Appears as a support in Campaign Mode. *Ken Oyanagi - Appears as a support in Campaign Mode. *Yoshihiro Kira: Appears as the stage hazard on the Kira Estate stage. |-| Part 5= *Leone Abbacchio - He is the explanatory characters for BGM Viewer Mode. *Coco Jumbo - It appears on the Naples Train Station stage in the fountain. *Pesci - Appears as the stage hazard on the Naples Tran Station stage. *Prosciutto - He appears on the Naples Train Station stage, entering the train with Pesci, he also motivates Pesci to be a stage hazard and Situation Finish. *Melone - He appears as the explanatory character for Option Mode. *Ghiaccio - He appears as the explanatory character for the JoJo Dictionary. *Risotto Nero - His Stand (Metallica) appears as the loading screen icon. *Cioccolata - He appears as a support in Campaign Mode. *Secco - Appears as the stage hazard on the Rome Streets stage. *Vinegar Doppio - He appears during Diavolo's intro animation, one of his two 'round win' animations, and two of his battle victory poses. |-| Part 6= *Emporio Alniño - Appears as part of the stage hazard on the Kennedy Space Center stage and as the explanatory character for Gallery Mode. His voice is also heard in the ending text in Part 6's story-mode segment. *Weather Report - Appears as the stage hazard on the Green Dolphin Street Prison stage. *Green Baby - It appears as part of Pucci's evolution to obtain C-Moon. *Foo Fighters - Appears as a support in Campaign Mode. *Dragon's Dream - Appears as a support in Campaign Mode. *Donatello Versus - Appears as a support in Campaign Mode. |-| Part 7= *Lucy Steel - Appears as the stage gimmick on the Philadelphia Seaside stage. *Steven Steel - He is seen in the background of the Philadelphia Seaside stage and he is also the explanatory character for Campaign Mode. *Pocoloco - Appears as a rare support in Campaign Mode. *Wekapipo - Appears as a support in Campaign Mode. *Sugar Mountain - Appears as a support in Campaign Mode. *Ringo Roadagain - He appears as the explanatory character for Versus and Arcade Modes. *Diego Brando from Another Universe - He's heard during the ending text for Part 6's story-mode segment, and is referred to as Dio. |-| Part 8= *Yasuho Hirose - She is seen in the background of the Wall Eyes stage with her Stand (Paisley Park), and is part of the Situation Finish. *Joshu Higashikata - Appears as the stage hazard on the Wall Eyes stage. Campaign Mode Surprise Supports Searching= *Ken Oyanagi - Challenges the player to a game of Rock Paper Scissors. Paying 1 extra energy point will take away one of the options for Ken, Paying 2 points will leave Ken with only one choice. Winning will allow the player to select a boss as their next opponent *Cairo Informant - If the player pays him 2 extra energy points, they can select a boss as their next opponent. Boss Fight *Cioccolata - Activates Green Day, allowing the player to deal more damage to boss health. Spending an extra energy point boosts the effect. *Foo Fighters - Gives the player two choices: Either inflict 150 damage to any boss (cannot defeat boss), or replenish 1 energy point. |-| Pre-Fight= *Dire - Performs his Thunder Split attack and reduces opponent's HP by 40% for the next fight. If the player pays an extra energy point, he performs Thunder Cross Split Attack and reduces opponent's HP by 60% for the next fight. *Rudol von Stroheim - Shoots up the opponent with his Abdominal Machine Gun, reducing their health by 40% *Daniel J. D'Arby - Plays a game with 10 cards, 1 losing card and 9 winning. Picking a winner will give the player an advantage effect in the next fight. *Devo - Activates Ebony Devil, granting the player higher attack power by paying either 0, 1, or 2 energy points, the strength of the effect varying from low, medium, or high depending on the energy spent. *Judgement - By paying 2 energy points, the player can select three special advantages for the next fight. *Toshikazu Hazamada - Activates his Stand and gives the player one support card, which is a random copy of a support card already in the player's inventory. *Tamami Kobayashi - Gives the player 1 random bonus reward from the boss, save for special costumes. *Dragon's Dream - Generates a special effect for the next fight if the player pays 1 energy point. *Wekapipo - Activates Wrecking Ball and disables the opponent's Heart Heat Gauge for the next fight if the player pays 1 energy point. |-| Post Fight= *George Joestar I - Appears after a loss and makes the Quality, Time, and Life scores for the next fight all S rank if won. *Ringo Roadagain - Appears after a loss and gives the player a choice of retrying the last fight by activating Mandom. *Enya the Hag - Will play a game similar to D'arby's, but with 2 losers and 3 winners. Paying energy bars will get rid of losers depending on the amount paid. If the player wins, they get 2 medals. *Tonio Trussardi - Gives the player a meal, awarding them an energy point. *Pocoloco - Shares his luck, refilling the player's entire energy bar. Gallery Trailers File:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle 'Debut Trailer' 1080p TRUE-HD QUALITY-0|All Star Battle Debut Trailer (HD) File:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle 'Trailer 2' TRUE-HD QUALITY|All Star Battle Trailer 2 (HD) File:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle 'Trailer 3' 1080p TRUE-HD QUALITY|All Star Battle Trailer 3 (HD) File:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle 'Trailer 4' 1080p TRUE-HD QUALITY|All Star Battle Trailer 4 (HD) File:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle 'Trailer 5' 1080p TRUE-HD QUALITY|All Star Battle Trailer 5 (HD) File:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle 'Trailer 6' 1080p TRUE-HD QUALITY|All Star Battle Trailer 6 (HD) File:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure All Star Battle 'Trailer 7' TRUE-HD QUALITY|All Star Battle Trailer 7 (HD) File:Trailer 8! -1080p HD- Soundtrack The soundtrack was composed by Chikayo Fukuda, who created themes for each of the playable characters. Name Changes Some of the names in the non-Japanese territories were changed to avoid copyright lawsuits. Namco Bandai pledged to change the legally-risky names while keeping the patterns Hirohiko Araki aimed for, without obscuring the name references. Below is a list of the name changes that are more than just spelling: Part 1= *Tarkus and Bruford are renamed "Tarukus" and "Blueford" respectively, matching the official subs. |-| Part 2= *Santana has been changed to "Santviento" to match the official subs. Initially, his name was "San Tan" in some press releases. *Messina and Loggins are renamed to "Meshina" and "Loggs". |-| Part 3= *Jean Pierre Polnareff was changed to "Jean Pierre Eiffel.", where instead of referencing French artist Michel Polnareff it is a reference to Eiffel 65 along with the Eiffel Tower in France. This change has attracted some confusion from fans owing to how previous Part 3 properties with official English releases retained the original name with no problems. *J. Geil was changed to "Centerfold", after the song by his original namesake, the J. Geils Band. This change also attracted confusion as it was used without issue in the OVA's English dub, as well as a slight change to "J. Gale" in the Capcom game's English release. *Oingo and Boingo retain the "Zenyatta & Mondatta" rename from the Viz manga release. *Daniel J. D'Arby and Telence T. D'Arby are changed to "D'Arby Elder" and "D'Arby Younger" respectively. *Devo retains his "Soul Sacrifice" rename from the Viz manga. *Vanilla Ice is changed to "Cool Ice". |-| Part 4= *Josuke Higashikata's Stand Crazy Diamond was renamed as "Shining Diamond", retaining the Pink Floyd reference. Oddly enough, one subtitle in Story Mode mistakenly retains the original name, however. *Yoshikage Kira's Stand Killer Queen was renamed as "Deadly Queen". Bites The Dust remains unchanged. The renaming merely swaps the adjective word. An earlier EU press release retained "Killer Queen" nonetheless. *Stray Cat was renamed as "Feral Cat", with Stray and Feral being an identical terminology, hence the renaming. *Koichi Hirose's Stand Echoes was renamed as "Reverb", a near-synonym of the original Stand name. *Ken Oyanagi's Stand Boy II Man was renamed as "BoyManMan", a variation. *Mikitaka Hazekura's Stand Earth Wind and Fire was renamed as "Terra Ventus". It is the original Stand name (sans the word 'fire') in Latin. *Yuya Fungami's Stand Highway Star was renamed "Highway Go Go". *Terunosuke Miyamoto's Stand Enigma was renamed "Misterioso", the Italian (also Spanish) word for "mysterious". *Tonio Trussardi's Stand Pearl Jam was renamed "Opal Jam", a variation. *Akira Otoishi's Stand Red Hot Chili Pepper is shortened to "Chili Pepper". |-| Part 5= *Giorno Giovanna's Stand Gold Experience was renamed as Golden Wind, after Part V's English translated title. As a result, Gold Experience Requiem is also renamed, Golden Wind Requiem. *Guido Mista's Stand Sex Pistols was renamed as "Six Bullets", directly describing the Stand's functions. *Leone Abbachio's Stand Moody Blues was renamed "Moody Jazz", a swap of music terminology. *Bruno Bucciarati's Stand Sticky Fingers was renamed as "Zipper Man", a reference to the original Album cover, where you can only see a man's zipper. It can also be interpreted as a direct description of the Stand's function. *Narancia Ghirga's Stand Aerosmith was renamed as "Li'l Bomber", wherein the changed name is based on the Stand's overall look. *Pannacotta Fugo's Stand Purple Haze was renamed "Purple Smoke" according to the English credits, changing haze into a synonym, smoke. *Trish Una's Stand Spice Girl was renamed "Spicy Lady". *Sale's Stand Kraft Work was renamed "Arts & Crafts", by using a similar term to the original. *Formaggio's Stand Little Feet was renamed "Tiny Feet", a mere swap of adjective. *Pesci's Stand Beach Boy was renamed as "Fisher Man", a synonym based on theme. *Melone's Stand Baby Face was renamed "Babyhead". *Ghiaccio's stand "White Album" was renamed "White Ice". *Diavolo's Stand King Crimson was renamed as "Emperor Crimson". *Cioccolata's Stand Green Day was renamed "Green Tea". *Secco's Stand Oasis was renamed "Sanctuary", a near-synonym. |-| Part 6= *Jolyne Cujoh's Stand Stone Free was renamed as Stone Ocean, after Part 6's title. *Ermes Costello's Stand Kiss was renamed as "Smack", an identical word. *Narciso Anasui was renamed "Narc Anastasia". *Weather Report and his Stand were renamed "Weather Forecast". *Enrico Pucci's Stands were renamed: Whitesnake was renamed "Pale Snake", C-Moon was renamed "Full Moon", Made in Heaven was renamed "Maiden Heaven". *Thunder McQueen's Stand Highway to Hell was renamed "Highway to Death". |-| Part 7= *Ringo Roadagain's Stand Mandom was renamed "Mando". *Funny Valentine's Stand Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap uses the shorthand name "D4C" for all references to the Stand itself. His GHA is retitled "Filthy acts, at a reasonable price". *Sugar Mountain is changed to "Snow Mountain". Trivia *The game was promoted by JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle League, a fan-based tournament competition created in order to promote All Star Battle. It was announced on June 9, 2013 with the fifth trailer of the PS3 game. The event consists of all the characters announced, with Yoshikage Kira being the only DLC-Character to be in. *The 'Special Edition '''was sold out in 20 minutes just after ordering was opened on Amazon. The 89th reopening of ordering was sold out in 23 seconds, and 92nd reopening was finished in 12 seconds. *CyberConnect2 president and CEO Hiroshi Matsuyama explained that ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle was conceived “partly thanks to” the 2006 video game JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood. When that game was finished the idea of a new game involving all the parts came out.An interview with CyberConnect2 president and CEO Hiroshi Matsuyama *The game has received a perfect score (40/40) from Famitsu magazine, making JoJo All Star Battle the only licensed video game as well as the only fighting game to receive a perfect score from Famitsu. *The Yes/No options when choosing something are also memetic phrases. The Yes option is "YES! YES! YES!" from Telence T. D'arby's Stand Atum when he reads Jotaro's mind and the No option is Rohan Kishibe's infamous "I refuse/Daga Kotowaru" phrase (localized to "Like hell I will!" in English-language versions). *When choosing background music, selecting the third option will allow any music file that has been downloaded onto the PS3 to be played as background music in any stage. *If Wamuu, Kars or Esidisi fights in the Skeleton Heel Stone, the crowd will shout their names, recreating the scenes in Part 2. This would be the first time Esidisi's name is chanted by the crowd in this scenario. *''All Star Battle is'' the second JoJo game playable outside Japan, the first being JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Heritage for the Future. *Along with costumes seen on iconic volume covers, certain costumes also show up from side materials as well: Part 3 DIO's JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE OVER HEAVEN outfit, Fugo's attire from the novel Purple Haze Feedback, and Rohan's outfit from Under Execution Under Jailbreak. *Some animations were inspired not just by the manga, but other materials as well. Part 1 Dio, after performing his Space Ripper Stingy Eyes HHA, rears backward much like both versions of DIO did in the Capcom fighting game, and when Part 3 DIO performs a stand-alone Time Stop, The World flies outward, arms outstretched and hands curled into fists similar to how it appeared in the OVA. *Vampire characters (Dio Brando, DIO and Vanilla Ice) and Pillar Men characters (Wamuu, Kars and Esidisi) can't fight on stages that contain sunlight. To play on those stages they need to be equipped with the Red Stone of Aja on the character select screen, which is unlocked by beating their respective parts in Story Mode. *When first released, Vanilla Ice was the only character who had a timer for how long his Stand could be activated for. A recent patch has changed this so that the meter drains when Cream performs a move. *During Baoh's hair taunt against Josuke, the narrator explains that Baoh does not trust Josuke from the way his hair smells, referencing Baoh's ability to distinguish friend from foe via their scent. *''All Star Battle'' has two alternate free-DLC costumes for Jotaro and Polnareff based on promotional material for Heritage for the Future. *The western edition of the game has a special Arcade mode that functions like a traditional fighting game arcade mode consisting of eight battles. In this mode, Gold can be earned through fighting each enemy, with better grading rewarding more gold. Sometimes a Harvest icon will replace the icon of Jotaro and DIO and will increase the amount of Gold earned. *The Italian version of the game features Giorno and Gold Experience as the cover characters. *During the opening lines in the last fight of the Diamond is Unbreakable part of the story mode in the English version there is a typo where the subtitles will actually show the name Crazy Diamond instead of the English name Shining Diamond. Despite being a typo this is the only time in the English version of the game one of the original names for a Stand is seen. *The DLC is handled differently in the western version of the game with Old Joseph Joestar, Lisa Lisa, and Ikuro Hashizawa being the first pair of DLC characters to be released and Yoshikage Kira and Shigechi, the first DLC characters for the game in Japan, being the last DLC characters to be released. **Because Baoh was released earlier than he was in Japan the second campaign pack to come out was actually the last as it contained the rest of the campaigns for Campaign Mode. *The English version of All Star Battle has a much shorter recharge timer for Campaign Mode; the Japanese version's current recharge time after a few updates is 5 minutes, meanwhile, the English version has reduced this significantly to 2 minutes. *In the English version of the game, if Joseph Joestar beats the DLC character Lisa Lisa, his victory screen has him saying "Why did it have to come to this?! You are tearing me APART, Lisa Lisa!".JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle Special Dialogue Parts 1 to 3 - HD (quote appears on 7:07) This quote is a joke-translation using the same quote from the movie The Room in which Tommy Wiseau's character yells out "You are tearing me APART, Lisa!"You're Tearing Me Apart, Lisa! - The Room (2003) - 4K (HD) Scene Clip * A glitch in the Easy Beat system, called "rotate cancel" by players, has been discovered years after the release of the game. Pressing a different button plus sidestep button during an Easy Beat can make most moves and attacks cancelable into other moves, resulting in stronger but more difficult combos initiated through the Easy Beat. References Site Navigation Category:Video Games